That Summer Revealed
by GummyBearStyle
Summary: I swear on my life, I don't know anything about this KC..."/ Only hours earlier, something had crashed through the windows of Gallagher Academy. Cammie remembers the face of the intruder, but she can't put her finger on it. But when she does, parts of her summer start coming back. The intruder reveals some shocking new. Will Cammie trust the information?Two-Shot Review! :)
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Cammie Morgan or any other character's from the Gallagher Girls series. I do not own the Gallagher Girls series either- It's Ally Carter's. I only own my own Character's and the plot.**_

I swear on my life, I don't know anything about _this_ KC..." Cammie argued.

Only hours earlier, a person... or a robot (the mask and the Armour made it hard to tell), had crashed through the windows of Gallagher Academy. The person _"KC"_ had alot of explaining to do, but when she crashed, her Armour and mask disappeared and revealed a girl, who had been knocked unconscious. She had a chain necklace with two letters on- K and C- which everybody could only guess were her initials. She had been asleep since. Now a few hours after code black, Cammie and her roommates (plus Zach) stood in the headmistress's office.

"Are you sure?" asked Rachael Morgan, who was sitting at the desk in front of everyone.

"I'm sorry mum" apologized the eighteen years old.

Cammie's aunt had her face twisted in thought, muttering words that sounded like "KC, RC, JC... KC, LC, DC, AC, HC, FC..." and so on. She was truly in thought and ignored the conversation in the room.

Cammie's mother nodded in understanding toward the students before dismissing them. The girls and boy filed out in an orderly fashion. The girls followed the usual route towards their room- stopping half way to say goodnight to Zach- before goings sleep.

As Cammie entered, she flopped down onto her bed and sighed loudly. The girls – Liz and Macey- obviously noticed Cammie's annoyance to this situation as this could be a clue to her _"summer self"._

"Come on Cammie, there was nothing on the database about this girl, no fingerprints or file, nothing," explained Liz. She was partly annoyed that she couldn't find her on anything.

"Yeah, but this person, I swear, has reason to break in..." sighed Cammie.

Macey rolled her eyes at the stupid answer, "Of course she has a reason to break in, everyone normally does."

Cammie shook her head at her roommates, picked up her plaid pink, white and blue PJ bottoms and plain white t-shirt off her bed before walking into the bathroom, after Bex strolls out.

As soon as everyone was ready, they all said their goodnights. They slept. They all had their dreams, but Cammie's was very interesting that night.

_Cammie was in a room. A very grey room with alot of blood splattered around the room. The lights were off due to the lack of interest Catherine had with her. Cammie's body was sore and weak. Her throat was sore from the screaming that was a result of Cammie's torture. Her legs were red from the blisters caused by searing hot tongs and she had infected cuts on her arms from being slashed with a knife. Cammie's wrists were red from the binds that had held her down and there were large cuts down the side and around her face. Her body was small and fragile. You could see her ribs through her mattered and bloody t-shirt. Cammie had just looked like she had gone through hell—which she had. _

_Hours and hours of torture, from many Circle members. She took a beating from all - except from one._

_She refused to hit or even touch Cammie. She had told them over and over again, that torturing people was not her job within the group. It was her job to find and kill. She was an assassin and a very good one in fact._

_She was plain, just like Cammie almost. She could blend in and lose her assailants very easily. Her average blonde hair made it easy for people to not remember her, but her eyes were like the Caribbean Sea. She was easy to forget but one thing people could never forget was the name. KC. Kacey Carson, the daughter of the very best assassins in the world; Reed Carson and Justice Carson. RC and JC. The family had never been caught and were on the CIA hit list, even though they did ask for information about certain people. Reed and Justice Carson had apparently disappeared from sight and people believed that they were dead. They would ask Kacey about her parents, but the only thing they would get in return would be Kacey's death glare. No more would be said._

_Kacey was apparently different to her parents. She often helped the CIA. MI6, ASIS and many other secret services across the world. She had changed her life style from before. Her life was nothing but death and emotionless. Exactly how Zach would have turned out if they had never met. _

_Kacey often visited Cammie at night, to clean and tend to her. It was truly amazing how the girl could hide and reveal her true self when she wanted. It was like she had two lives. Two Kacey Carsons to choose from. _

_In the day, she could become Catherine's personal killer, hiding for her own personal uses and at night she was a fun and adventurous girl to talk to. It was like two old friends catching up on each other. Cammie would tell Kacey about her roommates and her boyfriend, Zach, while Kacey often talked about her friends and boyfriend, Jack Clark. They would ask about each other's life styles. _

_Cammie learnt that Justice and Reed Carson were dead. Kacey found they dead, bleeding on the kitchen floor, and Kacey had burnt them to their wishes. _

_Kacey learnt about Cammie's father who was taken captured by Catherine and killed. _

_It was an odd place for a slightly bizarre friendship to born at. The two were very fond to each other. _

_Even though the two got on well, Cammie was getting weaker and weaker from the pounding and painful days Catherine had given her. Kacey had notice this._

_That's why one night, Kacey came down with a few of her friends. Jack Clark, the one who had apparently had stolen Kacey Carson's heart, Tala Robertson and Will Knight, the tricksters and party-goers and the famous Sam Jones was on communications. They had gotten Cammie out and safe. _

_But Sam couldn't disable an alarm in time, and the Circle had known about their escape. Kacey had told Jack, Tala, Will and Sam to get Cammie to safety at the top of the hill. Kacey said that she could lie and say she was doing another job for somebody else that was here in Rome and didn't know about the alarm that was set off. They had all agreed. _

_And soon enough Cammie had drifted into the darkness and had woken up surrounded by nuns in a convent. She had no idea how she had got there. She had no idea who had taken her there. She had no memory what so ever about her summer. _

Cammie woke with a start. Her breathing was ragged and heavy. She had just remembered most of her summer. It was Kacey Carson who had tricked Catherine Goode into thinking that Cammie was still in the dark and horrible room. Kacey Carson had saved her life.

Cammie immediately pulled back her covers and put on her slippers. She looked at her roommate's beds and noticed that they were fast asleep. That was the okay to go. Cammie slipped out the door and carefully made her way towards the major injuries ward that Kacey was in.

As Cammie slipped in, she noticed a watch on Kacey's arm; it looked exactly like her watch in Cammie's dream. It was bigger that a normal watch and looked even more technical then the watch Liz had made in junior year. It was a prototype for and Cammie was the one to test it. Unfortunately, to Cammie's dismay, it had gone terribly wrong and received a broken arm for trying it out.

"You seem like you know her," a male voice behind Cammie stated. Cammie knew the voice and didn't turn around; she just continued staring at Kacey.

"Yeah, I do" replied Cammie, in a dreary voice.

"Were you lying back then? In your mom's room?" asked the voice.

"No, and I am not lying now, "admitted Cammie.

The male had stepped forward now in line with Cammie. He turned to face her.

"Then how do you know her? What's her name?" asked the male.

Cammie turned around to face the man. "I am not saying her name. Her name is famous. You should know her from Blackthorne. She saved my life. Zach, so I owe her one."

Cammie stormed out on Zach. She promised herself that she wouldn't reveal who Kacey was until Kacey woke up and introduced herself.

Cammie slipped into the passageway next to the infirmary. She walked through thousands of cobwebs, spiders, and unidentified objects in the dark. She made her way towards her room where her roommates were sleeping. Cammie got into bed and waited for the new day.

_**So... that's the first part... i have the second one... almost.**_

_**I seem to like dots... :) **_

_**Anyway, Cammie has a flash back of her dream and starts to put together her Summer! Kacey Carson is a main part of it.**_

_**That's all i am saying for now...( I did some more dots again :/ ) **_

_** so REVIEW PLEASE! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: Hey guys, here is the last and second part of the story! Has anybody read United We Spy yet? I have! IT'S GREAT! I won't give any detail because that is just spoiling the book. So on with thy story...Enjoy!**_

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Cammie groaned at the alarm clock. It wasn't everyone's best friend, and it certainly not Cammie's. Cammie turned off the alarm clock and sat up. She looked around the room to see her roommates (no Liz, because she was at her desk, reminding herself about the biological uses for nuclear liquid test had for his students later that day) arising from their peaceful states. Cammie used this time to quickly dash into the bathroom, and get dressed and ready before Macey or Bex had a chance to prepare their torture techniques on Cammie.

Cammie managed to sneak out of the bathroom and her room unnoticed. She sighed loudly and started to walk to breakfast.

On her way to breakfast, she noticed alot of things she hadn't before, like the way the wooden barrier on the stairs were beautifully crafted and the golden lining at edge of the ceiling. The way the mansion was made was done very delicately to insure that the mansion was carefully picked above others. The paintings were chosen perfectly to go with the colour of the walls and the ceiling had swirls that white with a little hint of gold.

Cammie had been interrupted by the sound of shouting from the infirmary. Cammie quickly dashed towards it and found the shouting coming from Kacey's room. Sensing there was trouble, Cammie got ready for any kick, fist or even head that came her way, but what she wasn't prepared for was Kacey fell through the doors.

Cammie's eyes were about to fall out when Zach, Macey, Liz and Bex came running down the hall towards Cammie.

"Cammie," warned Zach. Zach and the others had no idea about Kacey Carson and her abilities.

"What Zach? If she wanted to hurt me, she would've done it when I was with Catherine," said Cammie firmly.

"What?" Zach and the girls said in union.

Kacey stood up and wiped her hands on her jeans. "Well Cammie, what brings you here?"

Cammie rolled her eyes at Kacey's playful hello. "I go to school here, stupid."

"Ah yes, you might've mentioned it a few times." smirked Kacey.

Cammie came over to hug Kacey, which Kacey responded back. Cammie pulled away asking the main questions on her mind.

"What are you doing here? Where are the others? What happened to me when you guys left me? How did I get to the nuns?" listed off Cammie, with her fingers.

"One, you have a mole here somewhere. Two. I will answer later. Three and four. When I realised that Catherine had put some kind of forgetting stuff inside your food, I had the others drop you off with the nuns, to avoid questions like who are you and screaming like I GOT TORTURED!" answered Kacey, who had just listed off Cammie's list.

Cammie who was nodding away while Kacey was explaining, was pulled back by Zach.

"Cammie, you don't know if she's a circle member. How else would she know all those details?" warned Zach.

Everyone suddenly looked towards the door, which had been suddenly slammed open. Rachael Morgan, Joe Soloman, Abby Cameron, Edward Townstead and other teacher came storming in surrounding Cammie, Kacey, Bex, Macey, Liz and Zach.

"Who are you and what do you want?" ordered Joe Soloman, who stood with a gun pointed at Kacey.

"You know, considering I have never been at this side of the gun before, it really isn't as terrifying." said Kacey, who was lightly chuckling.

"Just answer the fucking _questions!"_ shouted Townstead, who also had a gun pointed at Kacey. In fact most people were pointing a gun at Kacey.

"I thought you said your family was more gentle than this, Cammie" said Kacey, raising an eyebrow at Cammie.

"How do you know Cammie?" asked Rachael Morgan.

"From last summer, when I was helping her" Kacey answered bluntly.

"Ok, who are you?" asked Abby Cameron, she was the most confused. She had heard the name KC when she was fighting the circle when Matthew Andrew Morgan went missing, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"My name is Kacey Carson. I work for many people. And I don't think the Director would like it if he saw you pointing gun at me right now." answered Kacey.

"Yes, you are correct, Kacey. I wouldn't like these people pointing a gun at you." said a voice, which made the room jump.

A man walked in. He had a suit on and had grey hair with was fading away at some places. His glasses were rectangular and had large scratch mark in the right glass corner of the right spectacle. He was the Director of the CIA , according to his ID tag.

"Ladies, and gentlemen, please lower you weapons, because I wouldn't very much like you shooting one of our most successful sources from the devil world," explained the Director, " Now Kacey, what are you here for?"

"There is a mole here, somewhere in this school. I know who it is. Just don't hold me back when I attack." answered Kacey.

* * *

Cammie, Macey, Liz, Bex and Zach were all sitting in their normal seats in the dining hall. Rachael Morgan, Abby Cameron, Joe Soloman, Edward Townstead, the Director of the CIA (whose name is actually Mark Phillips), Patricia Buckingham and the other teachers were all sitting at the teacher's table.

No one really knew about Kacey's plan. They only knew that when she did attack the mole they couldn't do anything to stop her, but let her be.

The juniors were just entering the hall when everybody heard an ear deafening scream. All eyes suddenly went to the back of the room.

There was blood, lots of it. A girl was standing over the bleeding body with a knife dripping blood onto the floor. The dead body had a long, deep stab wound from the top of her neck down the bottom of her spine. Her neck had been slashed three times to get deep and her head was almost falling off. It was like "Nearly head-less Nick" from "Harry Potter". It was a horrible to even look at but even more interesting to not turn away.

Rachael Morgan stood up and started to yell at Kacey, "KACEY! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU KILL A STUDENT? WHEN YOU MEANT A MOLE, I ASSUMED SOMEONE OLDER THAN OLIVIA!"

Kacey just stood, pointing to the body of the dead Olivia Howdy and raised an eyebrow, " I got the mole."

Rachael Morgan sighed and began to breathe deeply to care herself from not killing Kacey, at that particular moment. On the other hand, Cammie stood up and walked over to Kacey. She made Kacey dropped her knife and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the room , into a secret passage way, that only Cammie knew.

"What on earth was that?" screamed Cammie.

"I got the mole, like I ordered to, Cammie!" protested Kacey.

Cammie pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed loudly, " Fine, ok..."

"Good, 'cause I'm leaving..." explained Kacey

"What? For what?" asked Cammie.

Kacey rolled her eyes, " I have a job with Jack in West Russia..."

"Oh ok..." Cammie nodded, "Wait, you never answered my question!"

"And what question was that?" asked Kacey, confused.

Kacey, of course, was faking the question because she also had to remember everything and everyone. Being an assassin wasn't easy and you normally had quite a few tails on you regularly. She couldn't afford to miss one tiny detail.

"Where is everybody else?" replied Cammie.

"Oh, Paris, James and Jack are in Paris," Kacey rolled her eyes, " Tala and Will are somewhere in Egypt, Sam and Greg are at the warehouse and Rosie and Spencer are in New York, finishing their medical degree so they can help with injuries..."

"And what about you and Jack? Still going strong?" asked Cammie, raising an eyebrow and smirked. She was turning into Zach as the days went by.

"Oh yeah, we are... anyway I have to go... Good Luck Cammie!" replied Kacey, walking out of the passage way, out of Cammie's sight.

Cammie smiled and sighed. Still the same Kacey. Never saying a proper goodbye.

Cammie walked out of the passage way and carried on to the Grand Hall. She took her seat next to Zach and slid her fingers into his.

"Where's Kacey?" asked Zach.

"She gone. She has a mission." answered Cammie and looked around the room to find no dead body and everything was back to normal."She's gone to Russia!" added Cammie as Zach was about to ask.

The students from Junior and younger had taken a memory eraser sweet that had already erased their memories from the last hour. Everything was back to how it should be.


End file.
